Midday Gardens
Midday Gardens is the second Homeworld of Spyro: Year of the Dragon. World Information It introduces the Superflame powerup, similar to how Sunrise Spring introduced the Superfly powerup. At the Spooky Swamp portal, Hunter explains to Spyro how to climb. Midday Gardens houses many splendid golden walls and buildings. It has two small lakes with bridges across both. There is also a ice filled cavern which houses the Icy Peak portal. It is a especially useful for getting lives as there is plenty of fodder here. Sgt. James Byrd is the second different playable character and is in this world. Moneybags is keeping him in a cage. 700 gems is needed to free him. Realms *Icy Peak *Enchanted Towers *Spooky Swamp *Sgt. Byrd's Base *Bamboo Terrace *Country Speedway *Spike's Arena *Spider Town Eggs * At the first lake, dive down. Under the bridge is a egg. * Near the Icy Peak portal, there is another cave. Slide to it to find the next egg. * There is a Egg Thief running around the Sgt. Byrds Base portal. Catch him. * Superflame the plant pots near the Bamboo Terrace portal. One of the contains a egg. * Opposite Country Speedway is a climbable wall. Climb it to enter a cave and find a egg. Etymology As the name suggests, it resembles stately gardens in perpetual midday sun. 'Midday' is part of Spyro 3's Homeworld Naming Scheme. Dialogue Hunter *''"Hey, Spyro! Zoe told me that if we hit that doodad up there, the portal will open! Why don't you try spitting this rock at it?"'' *''"When you've picked up a rock, hold down the triangle button to aim."'' *''"I'll see you in there later."'' *''"When you see a ladder, or walls that look climbable, just jump onto it, and you'll grab it with your claws."'' Bianca "Okay, dragon. You managed to survive longer than I expected, but you haven't the slightest idea what sort of dangers lie ahead of you. I suggest you grab your cat friend and whatever eggs you found, and hightail it back home while you still can. I'm telling you this for your own good, you know." Moneybags *''"Ah, my good friend, Spyro. The Sorceress caught this naughty bird letting off rockets in her Fireworks Factory. But I'm willing to release him into your custody, provided, you pay his outstanding fines."'' *''"Get away from me, dragon. You've got no money. Come back when you find some gems!"'' *''"..hehe.. What a sucker-- Uh, that is.. It's a far, far better thing you do today, Spyro, than you have ever done, and, uh, so forth, etc... You get the idea."'' *''"Oh, Spyro, you really ought to pay up. I think he's pining for the fjords."'' Sgt. Byrd *''"I have assessed the situation. We need 5 men to operate the whirlygig."'' *''"Quick march, Spyro! We're off to the whirlygig!"'' *''"All systems checked out A-OK. Jump aboard!"'' *''"Thanks for freeing me. Why don't you come visit me in my homeworld."'' Jasper *''"With guys from the 5 worlds, we can work the whirlygig."'' *''"Hey now! Let's head on over to the whirlygig!"'' *''"Hop aboard!"'' Shiny the Firefly *''"You need 5 people '' to help with the whirlygig. Find one in each world." *''"Follow me, Spyro! '' The whirlygig awaits you. The sky shall be yours." *''"Just hop on, Spyro. '' The sky shall be your domain. New worlds await you." Category: Homeworlds Category:Homeworlds